


And The Story Begins

by Jisungscheescake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst?, Dom Han Jisung | Han, F/M, Happy Ending, Help how to tag, His daughter is the cutest, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Jisung has tattoos all over his body, M/M, Minho is a sad man, Minho is a single parent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Still not sure, Sub Lee Minho | Lee Know, both jisung and minho are confused if they are straight at this point, but fluff overall, i love the rough image on Jisung, ig?, kinda ig, married minho but divorced, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisungscheescake/pseuds/Jisungscheescake
Summary: It was because of his daughter's ramen obsession that led Minho to meet Han Jisung-who according to Minho-is the lost part of his soul.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Minho|Lee know/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	And The Story Begins

Minho ran around the neighborhood,his voice wavering with desperation as he tried not to break down in tears in the middle of the road.His heart was pounding so hard that the sounds of his fast footsteps were just a buzzing noise underneath him.When he caught the familiar sight of the convenience store at the end of the lane,he felt a twinge of hope but it got vanished the moment he opened the door to the deserted store with just the sleepy clerk at the cashier.Pushing down the panic that was surfacing once more,he quickly fished out his phone from the pocket and slammed his other hand on the counter which made the sleepy clerk wake up with a jerk.

"Good Evening sir-"

"Did you see this child around here just sometime ago?"

The chubby man who looked as if he hadn't slept for days,directed an annoyed glare at Minho before taking his sweet time in finding his glasses and pushing it up against his sleepy eyes while the man holding the phone thrummed his fingers on the counter impatiently.

"Let me see...You mean this girl?"

The photo is the lockscreen of Minho's expensive iphone-a photo of the said man holding a little girl who looked as if she won somekind of a competition with the trophy in her arms-both of them wearing matching big smiles on their faces.

"Oh..The ramen girl..Yes she was here.."

Minho almost cried out in joy when he finally heard someone saying they saw the little girl when no one saw her leaving the house nor walking down the lane of their neighborhood.He saw the police officers he left back at his home,running down to the convienience store.

"Where did she go? Please tell me where is she?"

The clerk shrugged as he pondered for a moment before he snapped his fingers as if he remembered something.

"She came in and walked around for a bit.Then she talked to me in some weired language and-"

Minho looked at him with desperation.

"And?"

The clerk pointed at something behind Minho which the man looked over his shoulders to find the ramen section of the store.Minho looked back at the man with confusion.

"A guy was buying ramen.Heavily tattooed with piercings here and there.The girl went to him and they talked for few minutes before both of them left the store..I thought they were family."

The guy said something more but Minho couldn't here it as all the blood rushed to his ears making them ring so loud that he felt as if he was going to pass out.He held the counter with both his hands to support his numb legs when a police officer held his arm from the side to prevent him falling.Another officer asked the clerk if he saw the direction the two left and the chubby man huffed in annoyance.

"Nope..I was half asleep."

That was the final blow before Minho snapped as he reached over the countertop to land a heavy punch on the chubby guy's jaw.The man let out a pained cry while the officers tried their best to hold back Minho who acted as if he was possessed.

"How the fuck can you let a little girl walk out with some stranger late at night? A guy with tattoos and piercings? What the fuck? You should've called the police the moment you saw a little girl roaming around alone like that you fucker..You were just fucking sleeping..You son of a bitch-"

The police had a hard time controlling Minho when the clerk stood up with a terrifying nosebleed and a split lip that was swollen pretty badly.

"Excuse me sir but instead of me,I think you were the one who was sleeping.. How can that little girl walk by herself late at night without your knowledge? Don't blame others if you fucked up in parenting.."

The guy-unfazed as if nothing happened-grabbed a bunch of tissues and started cleaning the blood on his face while Minho who felt as if he got punched much harder than the punch he delivered to the clerk-sat down on the floor with his head burried in his hands.He let out a desperate scream before standing up and runnng out the store ignoring the shouts directed at him by the police officers.

[20mins ago]

Jisung ran out of his ramen storage that made him leave his apartment though that was something he hated doing the most-after all ramen was his primary source of food as he was a natural hazard in a kitchen with other dishes.He was still new to the area as it was just few days ago that he moved into his new apartment so he was overjoyed when he found a convenience store at the end of the lane sooner than he thought.

He glanced at the half asleep clerk before making a beeline for the ramen isle.He was going through the various packets of ramen trying to decided on what mild flavored ones he should buy as he can't handle spice that well when he felt someone poke his ass from behind.Jisung almost jumped into the ramen aisle as he screeched out loudly.

"WHAT THE F-..frick?"

Jisung's wide eyes stared at the little girl who's looking up at him with doe eyes and he barely managed to stop himself from cursing in front of the child.

"Hey you are not supposed to poke random strangers' butts like that..Where's your parents huh?"

He looked around only to find out that it's still empty as it was before when he entered the store.He sighed as he looked back at the girl and realized that the girl's attention is on the ramen packets in his hands.She looked up at him and pointed at the ramen before making what he believes to be puppy eyes as if asking him for the ramen packets.

"Hey!Buy your own okay? This is mine.."

He poked out his tongue at the now glaring little girl before turning around towards the heap of ramen packets hoping that the child's parents are around there when he felt another harsh poke on his ass.

"Oi! What's wrong with you huh? Tell me,where's your mom? Let me talk with her.."

Jisung stared at the girl once more-trying to look as intimidating as he could be-but the girl stood there without a word.He frowned as he took in the girl's appearance when he realized that the girl looked kind of different from the kids he would normally come across with.Sure the girl screamed the 'rich spoiled brat' vibes (which didn't surprise Jisung with her attitude) but more than that he realized the way how her blonde curl hair looked like of a barbie doll and how she seemed more paler than a Korean child would look like.Jisung thought of something for few seconds before he decided to talk to the girl in English.

"Hello? My name's Jisung..Han Jisung..What's your name?"

The girl's eyes brightened up at the foreign language and Jisung smiled at the way her beautiful chocolate coloured eyes shined as she looked up at him.

"Hello..I'm Mia..Mia Elena Lee..Nice to meet you"

Jisung was amused at the way she held her tiny hand for a handshake and he grabbed her small hand for a playful handshake which made the girl giggle cutely.Jisung also realized the heavy accent behind the girl's English which made him come to the conclusion that the girl might not be a native English speaker.

"Well Ms.Mia,it's nice to meet you too..But we must get you to your parents now.I think you are lost."

Jisung continued to speak in English and the girl's expressions darkened at the man's words.

"I just need that noodles..Then I'll go home.."

Home?Jisung wondered since he thought the girl is a part of a tourist family who got lost while roaming around.Then he remembered the way the girl introduced herself with the surname 'Lee' so he assumed she was a child of a korean person who's a resident around that area-probably from the rich neighborhood opposide to where he lives.

"Ok..Let's make a deal then? I'll make you some of these and then I'll call the police or something so that I could get you home.."

The girl jumped up and down at his statement and he wasn't even sure if she heard the part where he mentioned 'police' but he didn't want to risk anything by scaring off the child by calling the cops or something.He sighed as he looked around the store to find that there wasn't any ramen maker so he put back all the ramen packets he took before deciding to check down the Han river market where there are plenty of ramen stalls with ramen making machines.He took the girl's hand and led her outside and he laughed at the way she skipped through her way in happiness.At the same time,he didn't know if the clerk at the store was naturally a creepy guy or if its his habit but he didn't like the way his dark eyes followed the little girl as they made their way out of the store,down the street towards the Han river.

The little girl-or Mia now that she has a name-stared wide eyed at the heap of ramen infront of her and her jaw dropped when Jisung asked her to choose one brand she likes.Jisung was already showing off the mild flavoured ramen picks and he almost dropped the cheese flavoured ramen when the girl held up the bright red package with the biggest smile he ever witnessed on the girl's face since he met her.

"Seriously? Shin ramen? I don't think that's a good idea lady.."

Mia pouted as she scanned the package,her little eyes glistening with excitement despite the very intimidating red coloured pictures of noodles in it.Jisung looked at the package in his hand-a colorful yellow packet with little cheese balls dancing-and almost laughed out at the irnoy when he realized how he's holding a kid friendly ramen while the girl is trying to get the adult version.

"Why though? This is what I had last time with my dad..I like this..My dad loves this too.." 

Jisung didn't know who the kid's father was but he mentally cursed at him for his daughter's stubborness as Jisung didn't want to get arrested for killing a child with what he personally consider as one of the spiciest shit he has ever eaten.

"Fine! I'll definitely have a very long talk by the time he gets here.."

Jisung sighed at the girl who was doing some weired dances in celebration and once again he didn't know if she heard his whole sentence aside from the 'fine' part or if she's intentionally avoiding talking about going back home.

Jisung took off the ramen packet from the little cup it was in and ripped the packet before placing the circular dry ramen in the said cup.He opened the seasonings and almost cried out when he poured the red chilli seasonings after the dried vegetables.Mia watched in fasination when he placed the cup in the ramen machine and pushed the buttons so the cup would be filled with boiling water.

"Choose the side dishes you want..We have boiled eggs in this package..Then kimchi in this small cup..Cheesesticks here.."

Mia looked lost at the amount of choices so Jisung asked her to take a seat while he made a cheese ramen for himself..Once the ramen is done,he took out the cup from the machine and placed it on the little table and grabbed a boiled egg package and a small kimchi cup..

"Let me peel the egg for you..Have some kimchi too..It's good.."

He watched with amusement as the girl literlly jumped into the ramen once the egg was placed on it.He grimaced when she took a big bite that left her lips glisten wit red and Jisung felt himself sweating as if he was the one eating all those spice.The girl didn't looked bothered at all as she enjoyed her ramen so he turned towards his own ramen in the machine while glancing at her from the corner of his eyes before taking out his phone.

Jisung was glad that he brought the girl to the Han riverside as the place was buzzing with people at night.If he took the child to a secluded place he would definitely be misunderstood by both the police and the girl's parents.He averted his eyes from the night view of the river and looked at Mia only to find her staring at something over his shoulder.He turned around to see what took the girl's attention from her ramen when he saw a little girl-who looked to be Mia's age-being fed by her parents both at her sides.Jisung didn't have enough time to question the girl when he saw the police officers running down the stone stairs to the river side. 

"There you go. I promised you ramen and you got it.Now it's time to go home.."

He stood up and took the girl's hand and led her towards the opening area of the riverside when he felt the girl tugging at his hand.He looked down to see the girl's eyes turning back to how they used to be when he met her-all gloomy and sad.But before he could ask her why,he felt himself being forced to turn around and the next thing he felt was a sharp pain on his jaw.He almost fell down but Mia tightly held on to his hand and Jisung was about to turn around and punch whoever that attacked him when he saw Mia being pulled towards the person who punched him.  
He was about to fight back as he thought someone was trying to harm the kid when he saw officers coming at him and holding himself back.

He finally managed to take a full view at the stranger when he saw it was a guy who was holding Mia close to him.Jisung stopped struggling and sighed which confused both the police officers and the man who Jisung assumsed to be Mia's dad.

'Dude talk from your mouth,not from your fist..I almost punched you back thinking you were a random stranger trying to kidnap Mia.."

The man looked at him with wide eyes before he knelt down and talked to his daughter with Italian which unfortunately wasn't a very fluent language in Jisung's vocabulary.Though the lack of vocalbulary wasn't needed to realize that Mia was mad at her dad for something as she kept pointing at Jisung and talked in a loud voice.He wondered for a moment if she was blaming him as a kidnapper or something but his doubts were gone the moment she came back to him and asked him to lean down.He did as she told and smiled a little when she brought her little hand to the blooming bruise on his jaw.

"Does it hurt?"

Her voice wavered as if she was going to cry and Jisung almost panicked before answering her with a bright smile which made the girl smile as well.

"Of course not..I'm stronger than I look.."

He looked at Mia's dad who looked apolgetic when the police informed that Jisung texted the police the moment he left the store and also called in for the police just sometime ago.

"Sorry sir..There was some miscommunication"

Minho glared at them before turning towards Jisung.But before he could speak,one of the officers spoke up.

"And you! You should come with us so that we could get a statement-"

Jisung laughed out loud at the way the police officers looked at him and addresed him which sounded as if they were insulting him..

"Interesting..I did my job in handing this lost kid and you could at least talk with some respect? Is it because of the tattoos? Or the way I'm dressed? My piercings? I'm sure if I was wearing some decent clothings,you'll plug some honorofics from here and there.."

The police officers were ready to get back at him when Minho turned around and glared at them once more.

"You weren't capable enough in finding my daughter and now you are trying to attack the man who found her? I won't press charges on him or anything so you guys can leave as we found my daughter now.."

Jisung snorted at the man's comment before the said man focused his attention on him.

"I don't know how to repay you..If there's anything you want as a reward,please tell me.I could get you anything.."

Jisung smirked at the statement before he scanned the man from head to toe.

"For people like you,throwing away some money won't hurt right?"

For some reason,Minho's eyes darkened and his jaw went slack at the words and Jisung wondered what might have triggered him for that to happen.

"If it's about money,no problem..Name the price.."

Jisung laughed softly before shaking his head.He looked at Mia once more who was standing beside her father with her saddened eyes which was a huge contrast to the happiness and excitement that made them shine just sometime ago.

"Doing what any sane human being would do doesn't come with a price Mister.I only helped Mia as it was the right thing to do..But if you really want to repay for my kindness,make sure Mia won't run around alone at night and bring her here more often so that she could enjoy some ramen from the machine over there.."

With that,Jisung waved at Mia and pushed himself through the people who were gathered around the scene,leaving towards the stone staircase that led towards the main road.He didn't look back as he took out a ciggerete from his pocket and lit it up.

On the other hand,Minho was frozen on his spot as he stared at the man who pushed himself up the staircase with a ciggerete in his mouth,both his hands in his pocket as he dissapeared into the thick darkness of the night.

(To Be Continued)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all,my ramen storage is over and I'm ramen deprived and I worship Shin ramen on regular basis so that's how this fic came into life ig? idk lol but I enjoyed writing this way too far so I'm sure I'll update this more frequently than my other works.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed this too.
> 
> Thank you and ily :)))


End file.
